


漫长盛夏

by kaiisis



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis
Summary: 全是我编的时间是1993年夏，他们开始第一次巡演前
Relationships: Közi/Mana (Malice Mizer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	漫长盛夏

**Author's Note:**

> 漫长盛夏  
> 意即还不到悲伤的时候 

无甚积蓄在东京打工的年轻人，要解决最基本的居住问题，租金低廉仅有一个房间的公寓是最好的选择，推开门，左边卫浴，右边厨房，中间一张床，累了能直接扑到床上——就是太小了，乐器设备放得让人无处下脚，零零碎碎的空间，还放着各种各样的录像带，首饰杂志和照相薄这些零碎物品只能从设备和录像带堆放余下的丝丝空间塞进去——

“所以是什么导致你现在还要写歌啊。”Kozi趴在软软的床上，床单是黑色的，有佩斯利花纹，隔壁这家伙上辈子就是佩斯利忠实信徒，“在床上？真的要这样？”

“灵感来了，没办法。”黑发男人敷衍地摸了两下情人的头发，目光依然盯着记事本，天气热了，他把长及腰际的头发束成一大团，盘到脑后。

Kozi盯着敷衍的男人的肩膀，上面有他咬的牙印，一圈，发红，他笑起来：“听起来可是敷衍的发言啊，骗人上床了之后就变得冷淡。”

他拿起杂志，这一本有介绍MALICE MIZER不久后的巡演：“因为满足了欲望，啊，悲剧的晚餐。”

“等一下吃乌冬面吗？”

“荞麦面！”

“好的。”

“要是说乌冬面你会不会等一下就做咖喱乌冬面？”

“冰箱里还有咖喱。”

“已经吃了三顿咖喱了！”

“好。好。”

见Mana依然没有从灵感中出来的意思，Kozi也懒得继续吐槽‘你上辈子不仅是佩斯利信徒还创办了咖喱教派吧’，起来打开冰箱，居然还有两个不同品牌的咖喱，荞麦面、乌冬面、拉面、速食鸡肉，还有一个生菜包在保鲜膜里、因为特价买了很多鸡蛋。啤酒、啤酒、啤酒居然放在最里面，这有道理吗？

他果断拿出角落的啤酒，转过身去，发现咖喱信徒正盯着他看，他把啤酒贴到Mana脸上。

“谢了。”

察觉到视线的重点，Kozi扬起眉毛：“我可是穿着你的衬衫哦。”

“大阪时候的。”

“难怪那么华丽，Serina小姐。”

虽然以前出现在live上的衬衫已经光荣退役，功成身退后变成了睡衣，但是红色和橙色的花纹依然看得出全新的时候有多华丽，Mana点点头：“红色很适合你。”

“所以你干嘛把头发染回黑色。”

“绿色不好造型吧？”

“明明去年的时候还是绿色，绿色不好吗？”

“奇怪的执念。”

“SerIna小姐你在大阪的时候怎么不巡演到东京呢？”

Mana笑了出声——Kozi不知道为何对他在Girl’e的时候特别执着，那是一个朋克乐队，发行过DEMO，没有拍摄的钱，连DEMO封面都是他画的，可惜的是他们后来有了分歧，乐队自然就解散了。

“在Girl的时候经常被粉丝问，你怎么都不笑呢？”

“对啊对啊，奇怪的朋克乐手。”Kozi坐下来，靠到男友边上，“朋克乐队，却很华丽，还会扎着小辫子上台，是女孩子吧，那个叫Serina的吉他手很漂亮，我能要她的联系方式吗！”

“他不就在你身边吗？”

“才不，那可是18岁的小Serina啊！”

“那18岁的小Kozi呢？”

“一样在一个叫Girl的乐队，好艰难才挣到钱不用住在车里。”

Mana亲亲恋人的脖子：“那个时候你才15岁呢。”

“十六岁，国中升学考试呢，后来上的高中全是书呆子。”

“要吃荞麦面是吧，那还有什么想吃的？”

“荷包蛋哦。”

其实Mana的厨艺一点也不好，高中毕业前只会把咖喱加热，把肉扔进咖喱去，肉和咖喱子一起煮熟了就不用调味，再把新鲜的菜叶子放到面或者米饭上，把咖喱一倒，噔噔！咖喱饭or咖喱面闪亮登场，迅速充饥。谁让队友们都比他懒呢？

荞麦面也很简单，煮熟后再用冷水泡十秒钟，放上菜叶子。只是荷包蛋马马虎虎，蛋黄漏了一点，漏出来的蛋黄和蛋白一起煎得有点焦。

“谢谢あなた。”

“应该穿围裙然后半跪下来把啤酒送到我面前吧？”

“来自昭和的大男人主义要不得哦。”

“说起来……你是昭和最后一年来到东京的？”

“对啊，”筷子把煎蛋夹成两半，“头脑好的高中全是书呆子，跑去社团看看有没有乐队招人，结果都很无趣耶。”

“父母生气吗？”

吃下一口清爽的面，Kozi不住点头：“身为教师的孩子却不好好读书，超生气，说了‘不要哭着灰溜溜回家’。”

Mana叹息：“我倒是一直读书。又不想成为上班族，又不知道干什么好，好像只有读书了。”

“留着莫西干头，房间布置得跟撒旦家里似的，结果却是书呆子。”

“当时留着莫西干头，妈妈求我，至少不要在学校里这样——”

“身为教师的孩子却留着莫西干头还是不良少年。”

“为了让我不在学校这样，他们给我买了一套鼓，还有吉他。”

“啊！”

“我答应了，但是每次乐队有演出，还是要花几小时喷摩丝。”

“一边喷的时候一边在心里说，反正他们也不会来看乐队演出的啦，所以还是没违背要求，肯定是这样！”

“那你父母来看吗？”

超简单的一顿吃完，没有做饭的人自然要负责收拾，把空了的啤酒罐子扔到垃圾桶，和厨余垃圾分类到别处，打开水龙头，清洗碗碟，糟糕，水溅到衣服上了。

“笨手笨脚。”

“只是还没熟练。”

“那你父母来看吗？”Mana继续问，“新潟那一场。”

“……应该会。”Kozi的声音低了下去，“搞不好还会去后台。”

“那个混乱状况肯定会大吃一惊吧？”

“喂，我有想过。”

碗洗干净了，Kozi把手擦干，把凉凉的手贴到男友肩上，Kozi低声道：“这可是个严肃的问题。”

“少女漫画的禁忌之恋，现实可不只是好玩而已。”

“嗯？”

“Yu~ki在认识我们不久之后，就问了，”Kozi摇摇小指，“这个问题。”他看着Mana平静的眼睛，“你点点头就……一点犹豫都没有吗？”

“是担心父母亲知道吗？”

“虽然说现在已经是九十年代，但是不可能不担心……你说过，如果不想表现得那么明显，那就至少不要一直盯着我，所以我一直表现得很明显吗？下一句是，你还没发现你从第一次见面，就一直盯着我吗？”

Kozi评价：“这个告白太自以为是了，小Mana。”

“你没必要有心理负担。”

“不，我是，我知道要怎么介绍，但是不愿意，在父母面前要说你是超厉害的家伙，他们也不会在短短的时间察觉什么，但是那不公平是吗？同性的对象交往，也没必要让所有人知道，但是，还是很不高兴。”Kozi比划了一下，“一个梦……触碰到了现实。”

Mana把记事本放到床边的小桌子上，张开手臂，Kozi顺势滑入进梦境的臂弯，触碰到的温度是现实的。

“要是梦的话，我们不应该要担心巡演够不够花销，也不用打工，也不用拼命写歌，还得租昂贵录音室。”Mana把下巴搁到男友的肩上，“你能这么为我想……真的很高兴。”

“他们可真是昭和的一代，没办法……不必一下子接受，我们可以折中一下，放慢步调的。”

“例如？”

“例如我平时把头发放下来，到演出才去喷摩丝。”

“有点……蠢。”但是可爱。

“例如我也可以穿着女装，白色蕾丝短裙，你介绍……这个厉害的家伙，是女朋友！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

察觉到恋人的心情终于好起来，Mana的语调也欢快起来：“夏天还没过，还不到悲伤的时候吧？”

“……正是第一个夏天呢。”

在这个夏天里，乐手们跳舞、吸血秀、表演哑剧、向观众洒金粉、乐队不像乐队的第一次巡演，要开始了——

完


End file.
